Il Destino D'amore
by His Singer1
Summary: A Vicious Cycle of finding love only to lose it. Past and Present lives are effected. Can they break the cycle or is the fate of love doomed? E/B AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Know i said i would not be posting a new story until the town was complete but i couldn't wait to share this with you and because Pah-Kee and her enuthusiam made me want to share it a little early.**

**This will be a long one posting every friday and if not every other friday. i have some chapters already written out so hopefully the schedule never changes.**

**I Have No Claim on Twilight.**

**Just a heads up every chapter will likely start off with a flash back and they are important to the time line of the story so pay close attention to them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Greece, Athens<strong>_

_**1800**_

_They met in the cover of night carrying torches of light to guide their way. It was risky and forbidden but they were cautious and quiet with beating hearts fast paced against their ribs. The light illuminated their faces and to each other, there was no better sight to see._

_Two figures emerged from the shadows, walking rapidly towards each other. Embracing they stood, arms around each other enjoying this rare moment of quiet and peace. The man and woman pulled apart from each other staring lovingly with eyes full of sadness._

_The woman looked at the man with fresh tears pooling in her sea blue eyes, dreading the conversation she was going to have with him. Just thinking about it caused her immense pain._

"_Adonis," she whispered, pain stricken._

_He wiped the tears from her eyes touching her face gently "Do not cry my love, I'll find a way soon." he replied soothingly._

_She shook her head quickly "There is no way... I have to," she begins._

_He cut her off, kissing her sweetly pouring his love into the kiss. When he pulled away he tilted her chin making her look in his eyes._

"_Don't think, just feel." he said._

_She pulled away, clutching at the necklace around her neck; more tears spilling. "No I can't, we'll never be free and I can't leave my husband. Think of the shame I'll bring my family leaving him for another man," she said wishing he would understand._

"_My sweet Ambrosia, I love you dearly and if you love me everything, else comes second." he replied, so sweet, so sincere._

"_Of course I…" she broke off quickly looking around in fear at the sudden noise._

_Adonis moved quickly putting Ambrosia behind him before taking out a small knife and staring into the troubled shadows._

"_Show yourself!" he shouted._

_He could feel her trembling behind him; he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly._

_Quiet footsteps could be heard from the shadows and slowly someone emerged coming into focus. Ambrosia felt Adonis relax and peeked from behind him, relaxing as well._

_A well-built man with tanned skin and dark eyes walked forward and they recognized him immediately._

"_Jonas," she breathed in relief._

_He looked at Adonis with sorrow filled eyes and turned to Ambrosia speaking to her directly. "I'm sorry." he rumbled._

_Before they could ask what he meant, a second figure emerged from the shadows and walked into the light. Adonis tensed and she trembled, her eyes widening in surprise. Looking from Jonas back to the second figure, she couldn't mistake the look in his eyes and the betrayal stung._

"_I did not want to believe it when I heard of this tale but now seeing it with my own two eyes…" the second figure spoke._

"_Ladon," she pleaded with her husband._

_She knew what he would do. She remembered the promise he made to her of what would happen if someone tried to steal her away from him. It did not matter if she was at fault, she remembered all too well and she was afraid for Adonis._

"_Go home with Jonas." Ladon commanded, ignoring her plea._

_She shook her head staring at Adonis helplessly. He was staring at her, asking her questions with his eyes. He would do anything for her and that scared her. She wanted to save him from her husband's wrath but she didn't think he would want saving._

"_Come!" Jonas beckoned, pulling her away._

_She struggled against his strength until Adonis became angered and pulled her away._

"_Do not touch her against her will!" he said quietly with masked anger in his voice._

"_You dare challenge me!" Ladon roared, pulling a sword from his side advancing toward Adonis._

"_No I beg you, I won't see him anymore. Please spare him." she pleaded with her husband._

_If it was losing him to seeing him being killed right before her eyes, she would choose the former no matter how much it pained her to leave. She loved him deeply but she wanted to avoid any attention to this scandal._

"_Ambrosia…" Adonis said softly._

"_Please go." she pleaded._

_His eyes flashed, "I do not run away from a fight, I love you and I will fight for you unless you tell me otherwise." he said with the passion of the world in his soft voice._

"_I do…" she whispered._

_She knew what he meant. She knew he never meant to cause her harm but he didn't believe in turning away and he wouldn't care if the scandal got out._

_She knew but she also knew what had transpired was wrong. She knew they committed a wrong and that was more important than how they felt. They had to walk away or be called for treason._

_Ladon walked forward, "I'll forget everything if you leave and never come back." he said._

_Adonis looked at his lover, weighing his options and when he decided, he looked into her eyes promising her that this wasn't over and he would come back to claim her._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

Isabella stepped off the bus just as the sky began to darken and the wind blew fiercely pushing her in one direction. She tightened her coat around her body and hoisted her bag over her shoulder before walking on. She had about three more blocks to walk and one intersection before she was home._**  
><strong>_

She didn't like walking this way but her usual route was blocked for some reason. She power walked down the streets hoping to reach the intersection before the sky was completely dark. When she passed the side forest, she quickened her pace feeling uneasy walking past the dark forest.

Bella hadn't passed anyone since leaving the streets and walking down the intersection. It was too quiet but not quiet enough for her. Her senses were on alert and she could feel the back of her neck prickling the heated feeling of someone watching her.

She turned around quickly, her eyes darting everywhere trying to sense something wrong or out of place. She trained herself to always be aware and to be able to take care of herself but she still felt uneasy. She turned around walking away quickly. She was so lost in her thoughts; she almost didn't hear the quiet footsteps and the feeling of another presence looming near her.

Bella turned taking a detour through the forest. She might not like it but she knew her way through the thick evergreen trees and roots. The dark dirt muffled her footsteps as well as the steps of the person following her but she could still feel them.

Bella pretended to be blissfully unaware all the while putting her hand on the cool, sharp blade in her pocket and touching her phone in case she needed it. She made another sharp turn in the forest shading her in thick vines; all the while her heart stomped painfully in her chest.

She waited and waited and then she heard the snapping of twigs to her left. She pulled out her knife, taking small steps towards the sounds. The footsteps stopped right in front of her and after taking a deep breath, Bella quietly but quickly plunged through the vines catching the stranger offguard.

She knocked into the person, sending them both falling into the dirt. They both struggled but she gained the upper hand, pinning the person to the ground. She could see not clearly but just a bit to know it was definitely a man. When he tried to get up, she stopped him by pressing the tip of the blade against his neck.

"Who are you?" she enquired.

He didn't answer.

"Why the hell are you following me?" she asked angrily.

No answer.

She could feel him breathing still but he made no move to speak or otherwise.

She pressed the blade a little harder, drawing blood and heard his small hiss of pain.

"Why. Are. You. Following. Me?" she bit out in frustration.

Still no answer.

She dug into her pocket with her other hand but before she could access it, he pushed her off of him with one move disappearing into the night.

Bella called the police to report the incident but because she didn't have enough information, there was little they could do. She hurried home making no stops on the way, her body aching for the warmth and safety of her home.

Just before she walked up the steps to her house, she saw a black tinted car that was parked in the street nearby, speed off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and come back for more.<strong>

**So if you're confused or have many questions that's a good thing, this story should keep you on your feet. Small Details are important and there might be foreshadowing anyway let me know your thoughts.**

**And i have to give much thanks to Packy 2.0 for the inspiration and daily chats and for being overall Awhsome**.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Still Has No Claim On Twilight.**_

_**So thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing and for putting this story on alert.**_

_**Early Update thanks to Pah-kee, I Luff her and Promiseward.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Italy, Sicily<strong>_

_** 1820**_

_Allessandro walked along the beach watching the water anxiously and checking the sky periodically ignoring the women ogling him and their flirty smiles. In another time of his life he would enjoy the attention or return it but now he only had eyes for one. He continued to watch the water and the people wading in it when a smile erupted on his face as he spotted the one he was looking for._

_She walked slowly from the water shaking her hair as she went. He watched as drops of water landed on the sand, trailing down her almost naked form. Her perfectly proportioned body glistened and attracted more attention than he would like._

"_Gisella!" he called when she was three feet away from him._

_She looked up instantly, a smile forming and ran the rest of the way toward him; her motions fluid like poetry in motion. He took the time to admire her from her golden hair, aqua blue eyes, full breasts, toned stomach to her endless legs._

_He still could not believe that she was his and only his. He would always have to be reassured that this was real and she was real. He would always be star struck and grateful._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly when she came near._

"_I thought I would spend some time with you before I have to go back," he answered pulling her close to him._

"_I would like that very much." She said before leaning in for a kiss._

_Gisella and Allessandro sat in the garden as the sun was setting watching the sky change colors. They had just finished a small meal and were enjoying the time they had together. _

_Gisella put her head on Allessandro shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and tilt her head forward to kiss her softly. They shared a quiet kiss before Gisella straddled him, increasing the intensity and pressure._

_Gisella tugged on his shirt pulling it over his head and kissing her way down his chest to his stomach. He shivered and quietly moaned enjoying the sensations on his skin._

_Clothing lay scattered on the ground as they moved together evoking sounds and emotions from one another. They moved slow and deliberate savoring how each thrust and pull made them feel._

_They sat wrapped up in each other after the high, whispering words of love and praise._

"_Così perfetto!" Allessandro whispered looking at Gisella with eyes full of wonder._

_She smiled "Yes you are."_

"_Non avrò mai abbastanza," he replied kissing her shoulder then her lips softly._

_Gisella opened her mouth to reply when they heard hurried footsteps coming near to the garden. They quickly threw on their clothes just as the footsteps stopped and someone entered the garden._

_There was nowhere to hide as Gisella's dad entered the garden looking expectant but also angry and disgusted. He glared at Allessandro first before turning to Gisella and speaking with obvious disappointment._

"_Guardo, la causa Della mia vergogna!" he spat in her direction._

_Allessandro was angered to see him speaking that way. He did not care if he was her father because to him it was disrespectful to speak to any lady this way and especially to her while he was standing right there._

"_You have no right..." he begins, speaking anger in every syllable._

"_Papa…" Gisella spoke cutting him off._

_She took Allessandro's hand and intertwined it with hers before continuing. She couldn't let him fight all her battles for her and she knew being with him was a risk but one she was willing to take. She would not let social class dictate who she should be with._

"_You have dishonored this family and I will not allow it." Her father spoke again ignoring her._

_Gisella glared at him eyes full of fire, "I love him and you cannot change the way I feel whether you allow it or not, "she replied proudly._

_Allessandro looked at her again eyes full of love and wonder, amazed by the fact that she was willing to stand up to her father and it was all for him._

"_You leave me no choice," her father replied._

_As soon as the words left his mouth two men entered the garden dressed in police uniform walking toward Allessandro._

"_Papa please!" Gisella begged, squeezing Allessandro's hand painfully._

_She was scared and angry all at once. She didn't know her father to be this cruel; sending an innocent man to jail when his only crime was loving her._

_Allessandro was conflicted. It was no secret that he loved Gisella with everything in him but if he went to jail, it would hurt his father and his reputation. He was already considered low class and his father worked very hard to get where he was today but he would like to think his father would understand. He stepped forward pulling away from Gisella and facing the police and her father._

"_Being with your daughter is more than I deserve and for her to love me back is rewarding. I may be poor but having her love had made me the richest man." He declared before holding his hands out to be cuffed._

_Gisella was touched deeply by his words but she couldn't let him be imprisoned because of her._

_Her father said nothing about Allessandro speech but stood proudly as the police chained Allessandro._

"_I'll be forever sorry." Gisella spoke to Allessandro, her heart aching and the feeling of losing him already was too much._

_Allessandro looked back at her watching him being dragged away in chains, tears streaming down her face but he had to be strong for the both of them._

"_They can chain my body but not my heart," he said for her ears only._

_When they left, Gisella stood staring at the spot where he stood only minutes before, longing for his presence. Her father waited for her to move or speak but she had nothing to say to him. She would never forgive him for his actions but she just had one question._

"_How did you know? " She finally asked._

"_Does it matter?" He replied nonchalantly._

_His calm demeanor and his conscious of thinking what he was right sickened her._

"_It matters to me," she said coldly._

_He turned to leave and after a moment she followed him out of the garden. She was surprised to see the person waiting on the other side but even more so when she saw the look on his face. He wouldn't meet her eyes but when her father nodded she already knew._

_She stepped back clutching her heart, not knowing what to say to him. She couldn't believe he would betray his best friend. His only true friend._

"_He asked me and I couldn't lie. I'm so sorry." He was speaking before she could ask._

_His words sounded sincere but his eyes told another story. She would never understand the real reason why he did it but now it seemed simple as jealousy._

"_You had a choice Carlo… you just chose not to use it. " She replied before walking away._

* * *

><p><strong> ^^^^Edward Cullen^^^^<strong>

The museum was crowded today mostly due to a school field trip and it made me nervous. Every time a kid would get close to a display or touch it made me uneasy. The whole place was alive with rich history and artifacts and no one appreciated it more than me.

I walked around double checking the display cases for smudges before making my way to my office. It was a spacious room with pictures hanging on every surface of the walls and stacks of papers overflowing on the desk. There were heaps of books strewn everywhere and unopened boxes lined the floors.

I would start with the boxes first before checking inventory. I loved this part of my job which included receiving new shipments of artifacts every day. There was something new every day; from ancient swords to tablets from long ago. Ancient clothing and pieces of parchment, still alive with the history of the place from which they came.

Learning about the history was my favorite part and I relished in every piece of information I gathered. Ever since I could remember, I was enthralled with finding out information about everything. I would devour books everyday on different places and I would research different countries and their languages.

History was my favorite subject in school and the passion for it stuck with me throughout my life. It was always a rush to learn about past civilizations and ruins to the civilization we have today and the new discoveries were worth the knowledge you gained. I had worked here for about five years but I don't count the two years I spent as a volunteer tour guide because I was never paid. The director Aro Volturi took me in because of my known love for history and extensive knowledge.

Now I worked as a curator but I still overlooked certain tours. This job was a little different than what you would expect. I wasn't by any means experienced in the archeological field, but I've joined a few expeditions and my finds had made their way to museum history.

The boxes held nothing of interest for the first time, just a shipment of ancient Egyptian scrolls. I was hoping for something bigger. I've seen too much continuity in my line of work. One day I'd like to make a fresh discovery; something known but unknown that would make the world news. It would be a dream come true.

"Anything new?" Olivia asked poking her head in my office.

The room became hot and seemed to get smaller when she stepped in. She always had this effect on me and it was strange not because she was attractive, though that was one reason. I always seemed to get flustered around attractive women. I was no good in that area and I tended to stay far away. Mainly because I hadn't found the one woman to take my breath away. Olivia had an effect on me but it was purely physical.

"No." I replied pushing my glasses back on my face.

She sighed, "I was hoping for a new development, we're really in need of it."

I nodded moving around her to sit at my desk. She stood there quietly for a few moments while I updated the inventory. I was surprised to see her studying me intently; it made me nervous especially when she moved closer to my proximity.

She invaded my space sitting on my desk crossing her legs. I tried to look elsewhere but she was all I could see and I found myself checking out her legs and breasts. I shifted uncomfortably when it became too much for me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Edward?" she asked curiously.

"No," I lied.

She smiled "I'm trying to not be offended but I have put myself out there for so long and still you haven't responded." She sounded hurt.

This is what I meant when I said I was no good in this area. I spent so much time studying me that I never had time for the opposite sex or anyone else. It was me, my books and sometimes sports. Olivia was attractive in an exotic way. She was a full blooded Italian woman but she didn't appeal to me in the way I wanted her to. I wanted both with someone and it didn't look like it would be her.

"I'm sorry I never noticed." I answered truthfully.

She sighed sadly "Well, now you do and I'm going to ask you to take me to the benefit this weekend." She sounded so sure.

"When?" I wanted to know.

I didn't want to be surprised when she asked and have to turn her down then.

She rolled her eyes, "I just asked you."

I felt uncomfortable and embarrassed all at once. I didn't want to hurt her feelings because I had no desire to take her at all.

She saw my hesitation "It won't be a date, just co-workers hanging out."

"Okay…"

She smiled happily and left the room quickly singing to herself. I was just glad I was finally able to breathe.

* * *

><p>I left early to collect my sister from school and it seemed like I would have to keep her longer than usual. My parents were having a date night and it didn't want to hire a baby-sitter. I didn't mind just this once anyway.<p>

There was a sea of children and parents around when I arrived, all crowding the sidewalk so I had to push my way through the crowd. It was hot and muggy and I was burning up in my tweed suit. People stared as they passed me, probably wondering why I was wearing a hot piece of clothing, though most of the stares were from women, admiring my looks and hoping to grab my attention.

I was glad when I spotted her running towards me, pigtails and backpack bouncing along.

"Edward!" she squealed excitedly throwing her arms around me.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted back earning a laugh from her.

"Are you taking me home today?" she asked as we walked to the car.

"Yep, you're staying me until tonight."

We were winding down for the night after eating dinner and dessert when I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I went to the door thinking it was my parents but when I looked out the porch was empty except for an unmarked envelope. I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of someone but was met with an empty night.

I opened the envelope, curious to see who would be writing to me especially with no address or name. The paper inside was blank except for a few short words typed out. I stared and stared not understanding and thinking that maybe I was a little paranoid. I went to the window and looked out, checking to see if someone was watching me. The note had instilled a little bit of fear in me.

**Do not attend the benefit if you value your life. **

It was there, in big bold letters a message taunting me and threatening me. I had no idea who could have sent the note or why and that was scary. I had always feared the unknown, to me knowledge was power and it was something I always had in abundance.

After a few minutes, I decided it was just a fluke and it didn't mean anything at all. It could be a prank and I almost fell for it. I threw the note in the trash and went to tuck Elizabeth into bed.

"I'll call mom let her know I'll take you to school tomorrow." I told her tucking the blankets underneath her chin.

She yawned and nodded rolling over to her side and grabbing her favorite pillow before closing her eyes. I turned the lights off and began to leave the room when she spoke again.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"Like me," she replied.

I smiled "Rivers." I replied.

"Love me," she said yawning.

"Oceans." I replied.

"Ditto, goodnight." She answered yawning.

"Good night." I whispered closing the door.

* * *

><p>Just outside the quiet house a black tinted car sat idle for a few seconds before speeding off quietly into the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So if you read the first chapter and paid attention to the flash backs then you should have an idea about what's going on.<strong>

**And Do me A Favor- Go Read I Promise By Packy 2.0 Its ahmazing and it had vampward aka Promiseward and i just love it.**

**Translations- Cosi Perfetto= So Perfect**

**Non avro mai abbastanza= i will never get enough**

**Guardo La causa Della Mia Vergogna= Look at you the cause of my shame/ You Disgust me**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stepehenie Meyer Owns The SandBox, I Just Play In It.**_

_**All Property Of This Story Belongs To Me His_Singer 1. Don't Copy/Steal/Translate Without Written Permission.**_

_**So Thank You Beautiful Readers, I;ve been fail with replying to reviews but i appreciate each one.**_

_**Now Your Theory May Be Spot on But You have Yet To Get The Gist :) HeHe**_

_**Thank You Pah-Kee From The Bottom Of My Heart  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, France<strong>_

_**1920**_

_Amelie and Damien stood under the twinkling lights of the Eiffel tower breathing in the city air. It was a cold night, chilling them to the bone but they would rather be here than anywhere else. They were wrapped up in each other, pulling their coats tighter around their bodies stimulating warmth and closeness._

_Cars and people ambled past them quickly and the sky darkened with each passing second. There was no hesitation in being out in the dark. They had been doing this every year on this same day; the day they found each other. It was a moment of special decadence that needed to be celebrated._

_Amelie's thought were pre-occupied with what would happen tomorrow. They were filled with worry about what she and Damien would face the reactions they would get and the chaos it would cause._

_She worried no one would share her happiness but none of it mattered. All that mattered was this moment under the tower and stars with Damien._

_The feeling of his hard toned arms around her and the thrum of his heart beating against her own was comforting and sensual. She would spend her days and nights like this if it was all the world offered._

_She stared at his perfect face memorizing every angle and line. She took mental pictures and stored them. He had a perfect angular jaw and almond shaped amber eyes, kissable lips, unruly hair, and long lashes that brushed her face whenever he kissed her._

_Damien's eyes watched her as she watched him, enjoying the feelings she evoked with just her eyes. He too memorized her exquisite face, ivory skin, and pouty lips. Besides her long legs and perky backside, he admired her cat like eyes; the color of jade green. He could get lost in them and they would gain him insight to her soul._

_The bell clock ticked loudly; quickly counting down the seconds to midnight. They leaned closer to each other in preparation as the bell tolled; signaling the end of the night and start of a new day._

_Damien grabbed Amelie's face and kissed her with reverent passion, pressing his lips hard against the softness of hers. Amelie kissed him back with equal fervor touching her tongue against his lips; equal kisses, French and sweet._

_They kissed one last time intertwining their fingers together, ready to go home._

_As they passed the street light, a gold ring glinted off of Amelie's hand._

_Amelie stood by the front door of her parents' house with Damien; nervous butterflies swimming in her stomach. She felt Damien squeeze her hand gently reassuring her. He was her anchor. She thought about turning around and leaving but she knew she had to do this for her sake and Damien's._

_She thought about the day before and the significance of it. _

_The second happiest day of her life._

_The day she married the love of her life and existence. A day she would have wanted to share with the people she cared about but she knew they would be the cause of her sadness. _

"_Amelie," Damien called._

_She turned to look at him "I'm ready." She replied._

_He looked at her, searching her eyes. He could read the conflict she was having and he didn't want to cause her any more pain._

_He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of people running their way._

_A group of men came into view. They looked like trouble and they were eying Damien._

"_Amelie please, go inside!" Damien whispered, not taking his eyes off the men._

_Amelie heard the tone of his voice and immediately obeyed, walking to the door._

_One of the men stepped forward walking to Damien smiling slightly._

"_Damien," he said._

"_Columbo," Damien replied._

_Damien knew he was in trouble from the look in Columbo's eyes. He was waiting for this day to come but he didn't want Amelie to witness it._

_He turned to see her still standing there watching them._

"_Let's cut to the chase, you owe me 500 euros and I don't like being owed." Columbo interrupted._

"_I've told you again and again, I was never there I had no part in the heist." Damien replied turning back to Colombo._

"_Yeah, well your man Ace tells me a different story." He replied._

_Damien shook his head in disbelief. He never would have thought of Ace sinking this low. He would do anything to get him out of the way. He always wanted what Damien had and that included Amelie._

"_Colombo I'm telling you, you have the wrong guy. Don't come here again." He said, making sure he got the warning._

_Colombo nodded._

_Damien turned back to Amelie but before he could take another step there was a loud noise as a gun was fired._

_Amelie screamed loudly as Damien fell forward and rushed to his side frantically, hoping and praying he would be okay._

_She rolled him on his back and gasped loudly as a sob tore from her throat. His shirt was soaked in blood that was pooling rapidly._

_She heard footsteps and people around her asking questions but all she could focus on was Damien and the way his eyes looked._

_He was already gone she knew that but still she tried to bring him back, screaming his name over and over. Pressing her hands down on his chest._

_She gripped his shirt screaming in his face "Come back to me please!" She sobbed._

_There was the sound of sirens and then someone was pulling her off of him and she fought through the stream of tears in her eyes._

_As she was pulled back, she saw her life slipping away from her. She was assaulted with images from the first time they met and the time they made love to just yesterday promising their love for forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Jacob asked for a second time.

I swiveled around in my chair facing my desk to click open a new document as my boss walked by giving me a stern look. I propped the phone on my shoulder and began to type as I talked.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Why didn't you notify the police?" he asked accusingly.

"They won't be able to help me since I have no real information. I hardly got a glimpse of him and there is no motive but we'll be on the look-out." I explained.

"You never know. Maybe you pissed someone off in one of your articles." he continued on.

I laughed at the likeness of this ever happening. The articles I wrote were tame compared to what you would usually read. My dream job was to report something that was worth the world's attention; to make it big in the industry but so far all I ever reported was local happenings in this city.

Small crimes or murder related; while it was big news, it just wasn't the type I was looking for. Something that would make history and people would still talk about it even after my death.

"That would be the day," I said amused.

"Bella be serious." He said angrily.

"I am serious. Look, I appreciate your concern but it's not as serious as you think." I assured him.

Of course at the time it happened I had some fear. It was an experience that attributed to it but it's been a week since the incident and nothing has happened. I've been on the look-out and came up empty. I refuse to turn my life upside down over reacting.

"I still worry." He sighed.

"And I'm glad. See you soon." I said in a rush to get him off the phone. My boss Peter was watching me, frowning.

"8 o clock." He reminded me before hanging up.

I quickly turned my attention back to the computer trying to appear interested in the story about war in the east. The click clack of keys filled the space as everyone rushed to meet their deadline. I looked around trying to rack my brain for a topic and caught Eric staring at me over in the next cubicle.

It was creepy; felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. I glared back and he turned crimson before snapping back to attention. I was used to this kind of attention from sides, the envy and the lust. It was all purely physical and I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy it from time to time.

I was what you called an exotic beauty with my Greek Italian ethnicity. I had everything the looks and a body to go with it and I was proud. I just didn't want to be chased after because of it. I've been on plenty of dates before but none of them ever lasted. They wouldn't even try to get to know me better before the physical aspect came up again.

I wasn't a hopeless romantic by any chance or believed in love at first sight but I wanted the connection first. The longest I've ever been with someone was three weeks. I thought we had a connection until I figured out it was pure physical and I felt as if I was being used.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Peter called me into his office just as I was leaving work and I didn't know what to expect. He never called someone directly unless it was something urgent and this had me on edge. He had me shut the door and pull the blinds; my paranoia was reaching new levels.<p>

"Here sit down," he said offering me a chair.

I sat slowly trying to ease my nerves and when he smiled, they finally did ease up.

"I have big assignments for you to choose." He said happily.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let excitement take over immediately as my mind went through different scenarios.

"How big?" I finally asked.

"Its exclusive and you'd be the first to be offered it." He replied.

I let his words sink in and could feel the tingles of a new sensation.

"I've spoken with Jane Denali's agent and he's offering a personal interview and if that goes well there's another offer for an auto-biography." He said, infusing the importance of this offer.

I sat there feeling the excitement from before dissolve at this news. I wasn't interested in celebrities no matter how big they were. Of course I knew what a big deal this was especially since Jane Denali was the biggest star on the market. She was a phenomenal actress and everyone wanted her but she was so hard to get through.

She liked her privacy and I admired that but she didn't interest me. Although the chance to publish a book of my own had its prospects and the chance to get all the details the media greedily wanted was tempting.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but I appreciate the offers even though," I begin slowly.

"You don't want to hear the other offer?" He interrupted looking surprised and shocked.

"Oh," I said confused.

"Well I think this offer will be more to your liking. You know of the Benefit Gala at the Museum of History is tomorrow night," he continued looking more excited and serious than before.

I nodded not knowing where he was going with this. I knew the Benefit was big here; raising so much money and big names were always in attendence. The Museum of History here in Philadelphia was huger than it would be due to its success in so many findings. It had made the news too many times to count.

I like history because of the stories it tells us and the story was what I was interested in. The story is what I loved to write but I haven't heard any news of discovery so I really hoped this offer was good.

"I want you to attend the benefit and interview Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen and the word Interview did not fit together. I've heard a lot about him through the news and of his findings for the museum. He was the youngest to ever achieve this kind of success and he was the attractive heir of Cullen enterprise.

Cullen Enterprises started out as just a car dealership and the most famous and reliable. They expanded to real estate, public relations and everything in between. They were like our mini celebrities here but they kept to their selves mostly.

Edward Cullen was the most private of them all and many have tried to get interviews and only coming as close as over the phone, never getting much. He was brilliant and from what I heard very attractive but I've never seen much of him.

This prospect wasn't much but it was something. If we snagged this interview we would make the big leagues.

I left work earlier than usual since I didn't have much to do until tomorrow night. I wanted to make it home before nightfall and I would have called Jacob to pick me up but the weather was nice and I wanted to walk. Jacob and Billy constantly asked me when I was getting a car but I preferred walking or taking the bus.

My normal route home was still blocked so I found myself walking the same path as the week before but it wasn't until I crossed the intersection that my paranoia hit. I was dreading walking past that same forest; the memory of last time now hitting me hard.

I steeled myself reaching into my bag and touching the silver blade I always carried with me and just in case I had a can of mace with me. Billy would have preferred I carried a gun but I thought it would be too much. One thing I feared was guns.

I kept my eyes forward as I begin walking and my hands on the blade, when I passed the forest I walked even faster and breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the end. My relief was brief however when I turned to walk across the street and saw in my periphery, a black tinted car sitting idle on the curb. I was startled and terror kicked in as I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I stopped on the sidewalk looking straight at the car. No one got out of the car and it just sat there for a few minutes before speeding away as quietly as it came. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and continued on home feeling jumpy and unsettled.

I had told Jacob there was nothing to worry about but I remembered the same car parked by the house the same week I was followed. This could not be a coincidence although I wasn't harmed. That's what confused me even when I had knocked down the man who followed me he didn't fight back when he could have so easily.

Xxxx

I arrived home safely and called Jacob to let him know but I left out the part about the black car tailing me. Maybe it was just a coincidence and my paranoia got the best of me. Though just to be safe, I reported it to the police and I was in luck. They took it seriously, telling me they had news of strange activity near my neighborhood and would be investigating. They reminded me to call them if anything else occurred even the smallest thing.

I was relieved they took me seriously and just a little afraid though I wouldn't get worked up until I had reason to. To take my mind off things, I thought about the two offers I received today. I knew how much other reporters would kill to be in my place.

I decided that I would take the Denali offer but I found myself googling Edward Cullen despite my mind being made up. I didn't expect much but I received more than what I intended. It was mainly speculation and gossip but I found a reliable site with his biography and career related information. I skimmed mostly having already been informed about most things but I found out he wasn't an only child; he had a younger sister.

There was nothing much to go by. I already knew he was the youngest to ever receive an award in the archeological field and how brilliant he was though I was shocked to discover it was him who discovered the diary of Cleopatra and the sword of King Arthur. He wasn't really qualified for that field so it was a huge deal. I decided that I wouldn't find much about him but I was curious to see if he was as good looking as everyone says.

I wasn't prepared for my reaction at seeing his pictures. He was beautiful but it wasn't just that. He had a beautiful profile like a model or a Greek god that was created from marble stone. It was his eyes that pulled me in, so sharp and green. They were startling and his jaw was sharp and angular and his lashes were longer than mine.

There was one picture that I couldn't stop staring at. In it, he was laughing with his head thrown back, a face full of life and it made me smile involuntarily. When he smiled, he smiled with his whole body and he brought the picture to life.

The last picture took my breath away quite literally. He was standing against a beautiful backdrop and the lighting was just perfect, but it was his stare that pulled me in. His smoldering eyes were so intense and his face, free of flaws that I found myself tracing the lines of his jaw and eyes, committing them to memory.

His lips drew me in; so inviting and soft, waiting for me to touch and kiss. I didn't notice how much he was affecting me. My breathing had picked up and so many scenarios played out in my head where he put his lips to good use and where I would get lost in his eyes.

I wanted to run my hands through the softness of his unique shade of hair and twirl my fingers around each curl. I wanted to pull on his hair while he brought me to intense pleasure with his lips and tongue. I was craving that physical aspect now and I wanted him to fulfill it over and over until I screamed his name to the heavens.

This man affected me like no other and we hadn't even met yet. Now I fully believed everything I heard about how attractive he was but even that hardly fit the description. He had the looks but his personality seemed even better, warm and inviting as it radiated through the pictures.

The Best description I would use to describe was that he was a real life Adonis and tomorrow night, I would meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope to have the next chapter posted right on schedule but we shall see.<strong>

**Just three chapters away from finishing my other WIPS And Then I'm Free To Devote All My Time To This Story.**

**See You Next friday!**


	4. Spain

**I Really don't know why i took so long to get this chapter out. It was already written and i never knew lol. If anyone is still reading my stories, i'm working on the next chapter for the town and then i'll try and type out the next fractures chapter. It's all written out though.**

**So working with no computer will take a toll on updates and starting a new job, the best i can do is try to not let updates go more than 3 weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, Spain<strong>

**1930**

_Neva rushed through the crowded streets pushing past the body of people frantically. She needed to reach her destination before sundown and be back by midnight but she knew this would not be an easy task. Today was Sant Joan Day and the streets were filled with people; ready to start fireworks and head to the beach._

_Neva would be enjoying the celebration also but she had other things to worry about first. She pushed through the crowd receiving glares and curious glances along the way. She wasn't dressed like majority of the people; she wore a cloak to disguise her presence out in the streets. No one could know who she was or where she was headed to at the moment._

_She reached her destination at the magic fountain. With dark approaching rapidly, this was definitely the best place to meet. She stood alone by the fountain for a few seconds, watching as he appeared silently and quietly. They stood facing each other taking in this moment wearing hearts on sleeves before taking two quick strides melting into a warm embrace._

"_I thought you would not be able to come" he whispered in her ear holding her tight._

_She shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her skin but she didn't speak yet just holding on to him savoring this feeling of belonging in his arms. She had so much to say but so little time, she wanted to delay this meeting to delay the inevitable._

"_Neva?" he questioned noting her silence._

_She pulled back taking in all his glory taking a mental picture; his soft features of his face, his all-knowing eyes, the freckle above his lip, and the one dimple that showed even when he's not smiling._

"_I'm sorry" she finally spoke._

_One simple word that meant everything and even when she couldn't look him in the eyes he would know the meaning._

"_What do you mean?" he asked slowly._

"_I'm sorry I lied….. Everything is a lie" she said speaking more lies._

_Aurelius' stood his ground looking back into those warm eyes he loved and her delicate face, he searched for some kind of weakness in her words. He wanted it to be a lie but all he could see was truth, truth that shattered his heart._

"_Neva…. Why ….. Why now" he struggled to form the words._

_Neva forced herself to stay calm and meet his eyes; she had to play her part even though the knowledge that he really believed her left her with a strong sadness. She would play her part because so many lives depended upon it, depended upon the destruction of her entire existence._

"_I can't pretend anymore it's not fair to you" she answered automatically._

_Aurelius' shook his head not wanting to believe at all even though deep in his heart he did, he knew love and what it felt like he just knew and he didn't think she was that good of a liar._

"_Tell me you don't love me" he whispered reversing her words she always used._

_Neva swallowed battling with herself to stay in character, she could do this she could tell him the biggest lie and the last lie she would ever tell._

_She took a deep breath and looked into those all-knowing eyes "I never loved you" she said simply._

_This was a lie; she wanted to scream it to the world that she loved him and would always love him. She wanted to tell him that he taught her so much, he taught her that love never judges and it doesn't depend on race or status. It holds no barriers it is encompassing and it changed her completely._

_Aurelius staggered back clutching at his heart feeling it finally crack completely, this was too much to handle too much to know that every touch and every kiss and every look they shared was a lie. He couldn't t take the fact that they never made love but created more lies and the fact that he gave her all of him but it wasn't enough._

_He could cry he could break down and lose himself completely in the pain but he wouldn't, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she broke him. He glared at her wishing he could erase every memory from his mind and wishing she never existed._

_If she didn't exist then neither would love and he wouldn't be here in this moment right now._

_Neva saw the look in his eyes and she was just seconds from breaking down and taking back every lie she uttered, she wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg for his mercy._

"_I'm sorry" was all she said._

_One word that meant so much and he would never know he would never know that she sacrificed so much for him. She had to hurt him to save him from a fate he would not be able to escape._

"_No, I'm sorry" he replied._

"_For?" she asked close to breaking point._

"_I'm sorry for loving you" he answered coldly before walking away._

_His words was a verbal slap that tore at her heart, she dropped to her knees not able to hold it together anymore heart-wrenching sobs escaping from her lips._

"_I Love you!" she screamed for the world to hear._

_Expect the one person she wanted to hear was already gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

I didn't have to be at the museum until later tonight, it was usually closed to the public while everything was organized and prepped. I dropped Elizabeth at school and went to pick up my suit from the cleaners before going back home.

There would be nothing much for me to do except check my email and confirm new shipments, there was nothing new except for a shipment coming in from Egypt and a blog post from history weekly. I liked to keep up with what's going on in the historical world as well as archeological, sometimes new digs produce artifacts that are of interest.

I slowly read the new blog post my heart racing excitement coursing through me; this is what I lived for in the historical world something old but new all the same. This post confirmed my thoughts of a hidden world out there in Greece; no one knew the name just that it might exist.

Everyone was skeptical including aro until I showed him some physical evidence and when we discovered the diary of Jane. No one believed that existed but when we found it the possibilities were endless. Although the excitement wasn't for the hidden city but what was hidden in the city.

My mind was still on the hidden city as I dressed for the gala and for the first time since it was arranged I was glad that Olivia would be going as my date. She was another history geek like me who really believed that the city existed and what was hidden beneath it.

She wanted to find the hidden treasure just as much as I did and that was one thing I could admire about her besides her beauty, she had brains also and wasn't afraid to use them.

I was ready by seven and on the road by seven-twenty, thankful I didn't have to pick Olivia up I wanted to arrive before the press and speak with aro. This would be a big discovery that would have us expand and just maybe more people would be interested in history.

So lost in my thoughts I don't see the car until its pushing me off the side of the road, heart hammering I try to get control of the car and check out the other driver. The car is tinted and black and just like that a memory comes flashing back.

Pulling into the museum parking lot and I see Olivia walking on the side just as a black car speeds by honking the horn at her.

I hit the brakes quickly and come to a stop as the memory flashes through my mind, my heart is hammering in my chest and my hands are sweaty and I'm trembling. I look out the window but the car is gone. I sit for a few minutes trying to collect my thoughts and wonder if I should alert the police.

I don't think they can do much without any identification and there could be many black cars driving around. I start the car again and make a mental note to look out for the car again and maybe then I'll report it.

When I arrive the gala is in full swing and when people see me they swarm me wanting to speak with me but I'm still shaken from the car incident and I know I need to talk with aro about the new discovery. I ignore the endless ogling and the journalist's attempts to interview me and make my way to the back.

The auction is going on and various exhibit tours so that I can't find aro; I take a drink and walk around to see if I can spot either aro or Olivia. She spots me first and smiles widely, the simple gesture has me flustered all over again and as she walks toward me all legs and black strapless gown hugging her body my pants get tighter and tighter.

I struggle to get control of my emotions but not before I go through several scenarios where I fuck her on every surface in the museum, it would be very educational. I shake away those thoughts when she's standing right in front of me.

She's standing so close and the smell of her perfume is too strong but at the moment I don't care. I need to speak with her.

"I thought you ditched me but better late than never" she says smiling.

I pull her into a private corner and explain everything that happened today, she listens with rapt attention and wide eyes. She tells me if I see the black car again to let her know and inform the police. I feel slightly better after talking with her and even dance with her a few times, her body pressed against me suffocating me.

I excuse myself and head back to find aro again but my dance does not go unnoticed and the press converges upon me.

"Olivia newton is your date!?"

"Are you fucking Mrs. Newton?"

No matter how hard they try they will never get me to talk about my personal life. I continue walking towards the back looking for aro, I see a lot of big cooperates here and that excites me. We could have the museum expanded and even more locations. I decide to look in his office just in case but before I could walk another step the whole museum goes dark, there is a length of silence before the screaming begins and people start pushing to leave the museum.

I feel my way towards a wall and let it guise me forward staying calm but this is the first time we have had the lights shut down and talk about it happening on a night like this. I'm almost to the end of the wall when I feel a hand grab my arm but before I can tense I smell the perfume.

"Olivia?" I call.

"Come on, you're going the wrong way" she answers pulling me in the right direction.

"What's going on?" I ask as we walk along.

"We sent workers to the basement to figure it out but no word yet and we're getting worried" she answers calmly.

It doesn't occur to me that she's finding her way through the dark with no assistance and that I no longer hear the screams or voices of people and that her voice does not match her words.

I open my mouth to speak when I'm cut off by a long drawn out scream and it's terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

My dream was filled with those green eyes and those hands guiding me out of the darkness into more darkness until an unknown face presented itself saying it was a friend and to trust him. He sounded warm and friendly so I grabbed his hand only to be pulled away from those green eyes.

It was a strange dream and I found myself panicking that I wouldn't get the chance to meet him until I found it strange that I was panicking over a stranger. It was all strange and I tried to not think about it except I had no way to distract me from staring at his pictures every second.

The distraction came in form of a phone call from peter and a text from Jacob, good distractions and just at the right moment.

"so I have another job for you, not sure if you heard of the on-goings of small crimes lately the police are trying to keep it quiet" Peter said in greeting.

My mind immediately went back to a few weeks ago and my conversation with the police, they told me there were strange crimes happening but I didn't know the extent.

"How bad is it?" I ask wearily.

"No it'll be a precaution, nobody has been hurt but people have a right to know to be on guard. It might not seem as glamorous as my last offers but you turned them down" he answered.

"Wait! I accept the offer for tonight but I can tackle two things at once" I replied quickly.

There was nothing that would stop me from getting this interview with Edward Cullen. Nothing at all.

"I like your dedication, I'll email you the details and number to my insider in the precinct just is careful" he said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I wouldn't have jumped at this new offer since it wasn't urgent but to me it was those two incidents counting these small crimes seemed important to me and just maybe they were connected. I turned on my laptop and set out to work for the remainder of the day.<p>

Peter's insider was very helpful and I learned there were more incidents not just here in Philadelphia but also Chicago and Seattle and New York but the main concerns were the ones in Greece, Spain, Italy, and Paris. A pattern of murders in certain areas of each country, it seemed as though there was a particular target for each city or country.

I was afraid it would be me next (with the incidents still fresh on my mind) but he assured me that maybe it was just a mistake. He said the victims are usually stalked for a week and then they strike and since I wasn't hurt it didn't seem likely but I should report anything just in case.

I'm nervous at the thought of seeing Edward Cullen but that is quickly replaced with panic when I learn that I have no gown to wear to the gala. My closet is full of: pants and blouses and -shirts, sweat pants, v necks, and one skirt, I never thought I would need to own a dress when I'm not comfortable wearing one.

There is no time to drive to the mall and so I settle for a pair of crisp dress pants and a dressy blouse and pair it with a blazer, I'm ready in no time but I seem to be forgetting something and I can't figure out what. I pick up the phone to call a photographer for tonight when I see Jacobs's text and groan in frustration.

I had forgotten about dinner with Jacob tonight and now I have to cancel unless he tags alone as my photographer and it would solve a lot of issues. I'm about to call him back when he comes walking in the door and I laugh in relief to see him.

"You're just in time" I call to him before turning back to finish getting dressed.

I don't wear make-up so all I need to do is to do something with my hair and grab my shoes, I end up curling my hair and then deciding to put it up since I'm going for casual. I'm ready by seven and enter the living room to find to find Jacob wearing a tux and putting his clothes in a bag.

"You're wearing that!" he asks in disbelief.

"Not that you don't look good but…." He trails off looking nervous.

"I'm sorry Jacob I forgot to call you, there been a change of plans I'm working on an assignment tonight at the benefit gala and I would love if you would come as my assistant photographer" I explain in a rush.

He looks crushed but I don't have time to feel bad especially when he speaks again "we've had this date for a week and I can't change plans at the last minute. We have a reservation" he says in a whining tone.

This is going wrong already and I'm already regretting agreeing to dinner with him, he doesn't seem to get it but I don't have time to explain.

"Jacob I didn't agree on a date and I can't stress this enough that I love you like my brother, I'm sorry you made a reservation but I have a job to do and it's up to you if you want to come or not" I say quickly moving towards the door.

He sighs looking abashed "let me change I'll meet you in the car" he agrees.

The gala is a bigger hit than last year, there seems to be double the press and benefactors here tonight. I look all around for Edward but it seems he won't be coming or running late. I run into aro volturi the owner of the company instead and am surprised that he agrees to two interviews.

He tells me that they are thinking of expanding and are in the works to discovering something new and entirely big. I'm excited and ready to crack down on this new discovery but he's keeping it a secret until the time is right.

"You see sometimes we have dead ends and this time we must be absolutely sure this is the real deal" he says politely.

Aro volturi is a clever man; his demeanor doesn't match his words at all. He seems confident about the new discovery but he wants to hype it up so that I'll come back again. He's keeping my interest piqued and I respect him for it.

"I'll let Edward know, you'll want to interview him he has all the information you need" he promises.

"Thank you" I reply calmly handing him my card.

On the inside I'm all nerves and excitement but calm on the outside, I know this is a big deal all around for everyone. I watch him walk away as Jacob walks up with his camera hanging on his neck and a drink in his hand.

"I've taken some great pictures now all I need is the man of the hour" he tells me nodding to his left.

I look where h is pointing to and literally swoon on the spot, Edward has finally arrived and no one was exaggerating his looks. I have a thing for men in suits and he is showing every man in the place up with his Gucci suit. I begin walking toward him without a second thought; I watch as he smiles politely at the press and ignore every woman ogling him.

He's wearing glasses that make his green eyes seem brighter and it just intensifies the look and when he pushes them up on his face I nearly moan. His hands are glorious, huge and firm and his fingers elongated. I'm already imagining him fucking me with those glasses on and pushing me to the edge with those fingers.

I stop to get control of myself startled at how much h is affecting me but before I can move again I see a gorgeous woman saunter toward him and they immediately move to h dance floor. I'm standing in the middle of the floor still staring feeling my stomach drop sickeningly and contemplating knocking the bitch out cold.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lie.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No"

I can't leave yet until I get my interview my job is still on the line no matter what my feelings are. I'm startled at the subconscious acknowledgement of feelings and that I may have them for Edward Cullen. I don't even know him that well enough so I chalk it up to just plain lust but why does seeing him with her make me sick? Why do I want to march over there and claim him as mine?

"You look green Bella" Jacob says teasingly.

"Shut up" I say grabbing a drink and chugging it down.

"So you like him now" he says ignoring me.

I notice his tone changes but I don't bother to reply, I can't deal with his jealousy tonight of all nights. I always wonder if Billy hadn't tried so hard to push us together would Jacob even care for me. I don't care to ponder about it too long because I've made myself clear about where we stand.

I turn to find Edward but he's gone and the crowd begins moving forward toward the stage, I guess the big auction is about to begin. I pull Jacob along to the left searching for Edward again, I refuse to think about my maybe feelings and focus on my job that I came here to do.

Before we can get far we are doused in darkness and the museum gets very quiet before the screams begin and the crowd starts pushing forward. I hold on tightly to Jacobs hand as we're pushed along the back wall.

"It's probably just technical difficulties" Jacob assures me.

"On a night like this? They never had problems before" I tell him.

"Come on lets move tot h front, the lights should be on soon and then we can leave" he says pulling me along.

I want to protest at the thought of leaving without meeting Edward, this was supposed to be the biggest night of my life but I know otherwise so I let him pull me forward. We move along for some minutes when I hear soft footsteps behind me and a change in the air, before I can turn around a large hand clamps down on my arm scaring me half to death and I scream loudly.

The hand is pulling me backward while Jacob is pulling me forward and I try to fight back, I'm losing my grip on Jacob and I begin to panic. This is the first time I feel helpless and try to fight back. I move my feet slowly in the dark until I find the attackers foot and step down hard...

He screams and releases me and Jacob begins to pull at me frantically as the lights slowly come back on and we hear sirens in the background. The noise level becomes much louder but I ignore it and turn to look at my attacker only to find him long gone.

"Bella are you okay!" Jacob shouts gripping me in a tight hug.

I hug him back as tightly while my heart rate slows down.

"Mr.'s Swan?" a tall dark police man calls to me.

We are standing outside by an ambulance as I'm checked over for injuries, I already talked to a detective about the attack but I guess they have to be sure.

"Just Bella" I answer.

"Okay Bella I'm garret you may remember me from earlier" he says looking at me meaningfully.

I'm transported back to a few weeks ago informing the police about the incidents and earlier today talking to peters insider and I remember the voice.

"We need to talk privately" he says walking to the side of the building.

"Bella what's going on" Jacob asks looking suspiciously at garret.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know. Meet me at the car" I reply before following Garrett.

"We almost caught the culprit but we have identification of the car he was in" Garret begins.

"The black tinted car?" I ask heart racing at the thought.

"No something similar, I wanted to inform you and make sure you were fine." He replies looking at me sadly.

"I just need to know should I be worried?" I ask quickly.

"Yes, everything seems connected and we have another precinct working on the case also. Just in case we have an undercover following you home and when I learn more I'll call you first thing" he replies.

I let the news slowly sink in and surprisingly I'm not afraid at all, it was the UN known that I feared and now that I know what to expect there is something I can do about it. The knowledge of someone looking out for me and help just a feet away makes it even better.

"Thank you" I reply.

I am beyond grateful that I didn't have to wait to be informed and that no information is being hidden from me.

"How is the article going?" he asks smiling.

"Good…. Um should I include what I learned tonight?" I ask unsure.

"People have a right to know, I understand that they want to make sure the incidents are connected but we need to take every precaution just remember don't include any real names."

I nodded walking away feeling a burst of energy and new excitement course through my veins, I had a civic duty now to inform the world and I was sure this would put me in the spotlight. Here was a story I could get behind and I would be the first one to tell it to the world.

* * *

><p>Nestled in the darkness blending in with surroundings a black tinted car waited patiently until the red jeep pulled away from the safety of the police but before it could follow a cruiser pulled out right behind the red jeep.<p>

The man in the car sighed frustrated; this might be the hardest job he would ever have to do.


End file.
